Death Note: Angel of Death デスノート: 天使の死
by Zack Alexiel
Summary: When the Unknown Shinigami {Light} Drops a death-note into the human world, a Kira Sympathizer picks it up, he decides to use it cautiously and writes few names to begin with hoping to evade L(Near) as long as possible, he is undoubtedly a Absolute Genius who followed anything involving Kira.
1. Introduction

デスノート: 天使の死 S1

Death Note: Angel of Death

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own death note (I love it do death though) and all rights go to the respective owners_**

 ** _Writer/illustrator Tsugumi Ohba_**

 ** _Published by Shueisha_**

 ** _English publishers_**

 ** _AUS Madman Entertainment_**

 ** _NA/UK Viz Media_**

 ** _SPOILERS, If you have not watched death note, I strongly encourage you to go watch it first; it is worth your time,((( I also suggest you buy it and support the Excellent artist of this beautiful work)))_**

* * *

This fanfiction goes on the idea that the Unknown Shinigami is Light Yagami and in 2015 a death note is dropped by Raito into the human world, and is picked up by Alex H. Yorushi (Night Death) son of two Leading FBI agents.

The ICPO and L realize the Killings in a month after he starts killing, L teams up with the FBI in the USA, L making the inference it's from America due to the amount of killings outside America making it look like he is trying to divert the investigation away from America.

 _ **L dubs him as A-Kira.**_

The new fight for the world is on.

* * *

Season 1 Novel Chapters.

Chapter 1: White Note

Chapter 2: Red Note

Chapter 3: L's Legacy

Chapter 4: FBI Deaths

Chapter 5: Disappear

Chapter 6: A-Kira is Alex

Chapter 7: Contact

Chapter 8: I am L

Chapter 9: I win

Chapter 10: S.


	2. Chapter 1: White Note

Chapter 1: White Note

OP: (for fun) watch?v=1vwViAaFK_4

* * *

Jan 2014: after Kira disappeared many supporters were still around, crime rates started to rise again, so many people were outraged by this

* * *

May 2014: Kiras Faithful form, a group that preaches what kira was about, worshiping kira was a savior

* * *

September 2015: a particular boy finds a death note that was dropped.

Alex Yorushi, is a extremely intelligent boy, who had many speculations about the Kira case from the information he gathered.  
Being the son of Two top FBI agents, and being a hacker, he gained heavy amounts of valuable information about him, although he found nothing on his killing method.

* * *

The Glimpse of something white falling caught my eye from the window as class about ended, I had to see what it was of course, was I sure what it was? No; but I started to head out of the school after the last bell rang, and one of my friends approached me.

"hey Alex, up to playing some video games today?"

"no, I have to study you know, I have the Exam to study for"

He left me alone after that, and I glimpsed into the bushes I saw it fall in, surely it was there, a white leather notebook, I picked it out of the bushes, turning it over.

I read it to myself "death note" huh, must be a prank… wait, I never found out how kira kills, I may have to keep this with me.

I sat in my room staring at the notebook on my bed, stretched my arms and sighed.

"so I read it all."  
"The human whose name is written in this note shall die; it explains a lot if it is how kira killed"

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected; It does make sense if kira needed a name and face to kill, but it doesn't explain the second kira"

"If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. That would confirm that kira could kill with multiple ways"

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack, that would explain a lot, but still, anyone with half a brain could make a prank like this"

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. Even more intricacy it seems"

I sighed, lying back down, thinking.  
I turned the tv on with the remote, remembering about the live interview with a Human trafficking leader they caught a few weeks ago.

"so you still deny this even though solid evidence against you has been brought up, why exactly, its clear their going to convict you."

"as I said, I was framed" I could see him, he was a liar, a menace to life.

"even if it is a prank, it couldn't hurt to write this guy's name in it"

 _ **Evan Marshals**_ -i scrawled across the first line of the notebook

"lets see what happens then"

~ "yes , we heard that from the footage where they arrested you, but there is even video footage of you at the crime scenes before then Evan…"

"well you see I was just in the wrong places at the wrong time…"

~I watched the man collapse in his chair, grasping his chest

"what! It seems Evans has had a heart attack, we need to cut the program here , TURN THE CAMERAS OFF!"

~"What… it can't be…"

Death Note, Kira, Heart Attacks, L, the investigations, it makes sense now….!

The death note was Kiras weapon, and now I have one… I have to … yes, I have to continue where he failed, if the world won't fix itself after being shown a lesson, I will have to do it, because, the world NEEDS a Guide to the right path, and I will be the new savior. Kira, I will not fail your legacy, but I will not be caught or ended…

* * *

ICPO: december 2015 Val Yorushi, Delegate for the USA

I sat in the room, looking around the confusion; people were frantic from Kiras 'Return'.

" L Will now Speak" *a voice came from a dressed figure, his face hidden and his outfit concealing all his skin, it was Watari.

"Greetings, members of the ICPO , I am L" his voice disguised from a voice filter was hard to distinguish as anything…

" the recent set of heart attack victims, I have found to be the work of a Cautious Killer, who focuses on not getting caught, but his killing patterns has pointed us right to the area he is in"

"what L has already investigated that far?"

"whoa, I can't believe it"

He continued to speak

"I believe he is in America, as he has centered most of his killings outside of America, and most curiously, of all murders, there has only been 1 victim in Colorado, but, I will continue speaking at the FBI headquarters to help with the investigation"

"wow… I can't believe it, we have a small area to cover…" I mumbled.

* * *

~~~Task Force Headquarters~~~

"well L, what do you have for us?" I said, looking at the Old English font L in the screen.

"This Kira is Cautious, and most possibly would try to go into hiding for a long time if he realized we were on to him, so make sure NOTHING, is leaked.. no information will be entered into any computers about the investigation, paper only got it."

"looks like this will be a long ride…" Malyn said, walking up behind me. "yea it sure will honey…"

~L~

The New Battle begins, A –Kira, and it looks like I have a real challenge"

* * *

~Dec. 2015~Alex's Room~

I was writing more names from the computer, the worst criminals from all around the world, hah even if they catch on, i spread the killings out of where i am, it has to work for awhile.

a flash of lightning hit, and it started raining.

"well look who's gotten this notebook"

I turned around startled by the voice, it was a long figure, floating above the ground, he had goggles, and wore slightly ruined fashionable clothes...

"who are you !" I shouted.

"nobody but the god of death that dropped that notebook"

huh, a god of death... I guess it makes sense

"so why are you here?" I asked it, he floated closer

"I'm here to watch, I have to stay in the human world until either you revoke ownership of the death-note, or until its destroyed, or until you die, whichever comes first"

"wait so, that's it, you're a spectator, whats your name anyways"

"I am Light, the Shinigami"

"so you're here to watch, was there other notebooks in the human world, perhaps you're the Shinigami that followed Kira"

he paused

"i am not, but there was indeed deathnotes dropped many years ago, two actually, i can say that much, but i wont tell you if there ever is another death note being used in the human world currently"

"so why do i have the notebook, was it coincidence, and theirs nothing going to happen to me for using it right?"

he laughed slightly "the Human that has used the death note, can neither go to heaven nor hell, and you will know the Fear and suffering only other death note users have had"

"well then... looks like everything is shaping up my way"

* * *

watch?v=KhgXeOEhD-8 Ending youtube

* * *

sorry this chapter is so short, i will have better and lengthier chapters as it progresses, and what do you think, should i continue first person or go 3rd person? please Review VVVV


End file.
